Natural Fit
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Andy Douglas is finally getting married to his bride Debra , but before the wedding starts Andy takes time to reflect on how he met his new bride-to-be . Andy Douglas/OC One-shot


Natural Fit

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Naturals . I do own Debra and the story . This will be in Andy Douglas ' s point of view ._

**Wedding Chapel**

" Andy , you almost ready ? " Chase asked me .

" Yes , Chase , I am . " I answered him .

My name is Andy Douglas and I am one half of the Naturals with my best friend and partner Chase Stevens . We are pro - wrestlers , well I use to be a wrestler before I retired to a quiet home and future to explore other dreams . But , that doesn ' t mean wrestling isn ' t still in me , it will always be apart of who I am . If I had never been a wrestler then today wouldn ' t have happened .

" You nervous ? " Chase asked .

" Excited is more like it . This is the happiest day of my life , man . " I said

What is today you ask ? Today is my wedding day and it is the most happiest day of my life . There has been many happy moments in my past , such as winning the NWA tag team titles with my buddy Chase three times . But , there has also been some really bad moments . One that almost scared me away from the wrestling world .

The date was September 26 , 2004 , one of my fellow wrestlers , Johnny Devine and I were out at a bar just hanging out when these jerks walked in causing all kinds of problems . We didn ' t exactly know what trouble we would get ourselves into with these punks , but as soon as they started getting rough with one of the waitresses at the bar we stepped in to make sure no one got hurt .

" Andy , what are you thinking about ? " Chase wondered looking at his buddy deep in thought . I looked at Chase , but didn ' t say anything because I was still concentrating on that night at the bar .

A bar fight broke out not to long after we pulled one of the punks aways from the nice lady . We were holding our on pretty good until their buddies jumped in trying to gang up on us . I tried to kick one of them off of me , but little did I know he had a pocket knife waiting and stabbed my leg above the knees . I remember feeling an excruciating pain from my leg as I heard Devine scream out and looked over to see another weirdo had stuck a knife into his gut . That ' s when the cops showed up .

" Andy , " Chase said again .

The cops didn ' t press chargers on us because we were protecting the waitress at the bar , but we did end up having to go to the hospital . Devine had countless surgeries to repair what that guy did to him when he stabbed my buddy in the gut . They also had to stitch up and repair what happened to my leg .

It took me awhile to get somewhat back to normal after the incident at the bar . I didn ' t even know if I was going to make it back to the TNA Impact . But , I ' m glad I did . If I hadn ' t gone back then I would have never met Debra .

" Andy , will you please talk to me . " Chase put his hand on my shoulder .

" Sorry Chase , I was just thinking about how I met Debra . " I looked at my best friend .

We were both standing in a tux , I was the groom obviously and Chase , my best friend and the guy that is closer to me than a brother , is my best man .

" You know if I hadn ' t comeback after the bar incident that Devine and I got caught in , I probably would have never met Debra . " I said .

" True and I am glad I got you back , too , man . " Chase said .

" Thanks Chase , " I smiled .

Debra was actually not a wrestler when I met her , she was a camera girl . It was my second month back from being out after I got stabbed , The Naturals were going against our long time rivals America ' s Most Wanted and when we walked out from the corner of my eyes I saw the most beautiful lady in the world . I actually told Chase after that match , that I thought I saw an angel sent from Heaven to tell me everything was going to be just fine . After several weeks of trying to find her and two weeks after I did find Debra , did she actually go out with me .

" So , what ' s the plans for the honeymoon or do I want to know ? " Chase asked .

" That ' s between me and her , buddy . " I grinned .

" Thanks for getting me grossed out , " Chase chuckled .

" You asked , now how do I look in this thing ? " I asked .

" Dude , I am a guy and you want me to tell you how you look ? " Chase asked .

" Not like that , I just want to know if its to much . " I shook my head .

" You ' re fine partner . " Chase said .

Of course , I knew Debra wouldn ' t care either way , she always told me she liked the man inside of me instead of the man on the outside . But , the thing she hasn ' t realized yet is that I am the man that I am now because of her .

When I came back from my TNA absents after the bar incident I was a wreck , any little thing made me jump . You know them production box things you see backstage at wrestling shows to put equipment in . I actually jumped in one of those one night because something scared me and I was constantly having nightmares of Devine and I being hunted down and hurt by those guys from the bar . But , that night when I got in that box , no one , not even Chase was able to get me to come out . Chase got everyone to try AMW , Jeff Jarrett , Team Canada , but not until Debra helped me did I actually get out .

Chase found her in the hall and told her what had happened . She then came into the room and actually jumped into the box with me . I won ' t say what she said because that is between me and her , but her words spoke right to me and she reassured me that those guys would never hurt me or any of my friends again . Debra is my strength when ever my strength gets to week .

" Andy its that time . " Chase said .

" My future , my everything awaits me . " I said .

" Yes , it does . " Chase said .

" And I am glad to have my best friend and brother by my side . " Andy said .

" Don ' t worry about it mate . We Naturals have to stick together through thick and then . " Chase said .

" And that is why I am the luckiest man in the world . " I said as it was time for him to go out .

Soon my bride was by mine side , her hand in mine and we said our vows and placed the rings . The preacher finally said .

" I now pronounce you man and wife , you may now kiss your bride . "

I didn ' t waist one minute kissing Debra .

**After the Ceremony **

" So , Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , Chase , " I said .

" What did you mean by you were the luckiest man in the world before you went out earlier ? " Chase asked .

" Because not only do I have the greatest friend and brother in the world named Chase Stevens , but now I also have the greatest angel in the world named Debra Douglas . " I smiled .

" I love you , Andy . " Debra said to me .

" I love you , too , Mrs . Douglas . " I smiled making her giggle .

" I guess the two of us really are a great team , well I guess I should say the three of us now . " Chase thought outloud .

" Yep , we are just a Natural Fit , Chase , " Andy smiled .

" That we are . " Chase and Debra both agreed with Andy .

_A/N : This is my first for Andy Douglas and Debra Douglas ( my OC ) . I hope you enjoy the fanfiction . I didn ' t put the whole wedding ceremony and vows in the story because I want to save it for a bigger story in the future . Read and Review , thx . _


End file.
